This invention relates to motor vehicles accidents, and more particularly relates to apparatus and methods for documenting motor vehicle accidents under typically exigent circumstances.
It is common knowledge that people involved in automobile accidents and the like are usually under stress and shock. Injuries to themselves or to family and friends demand considerable energy and attention. Accordingly, documenting the circumstances of such accidents, for insurance or other purposes, is typically inadequate. Unfortunately, important details pertaining to an accident scene are rarely available when needed either by victims reporting the accident or by authorities evaluating the circumstances and ramifications thereof.
At the scene of an accident, there is usually a considerable delay before police and/or medical assistance arrives. Prior to the arrival of such professional assistance, accident victims engage in self-help or, if available, benefit from help provided by concerned bystanders. Absent the arrival and assistance of the police and the like, however, documenting an accident scene is hit-or-miss. If a victim is physically and mentally able, he or she may exchange basic information with other persons involved in the accident. Such basic information includes name, address, and telephone number and drivers' license and possibly insurance carders and policy number. But important scenario-related information, such as description and diagram of the accident, vehicle identification, witnesses or potential witnesses, and extent of physical injury and property damage, is typically omitted. Indeed, such scenario-related information, obviously critical for processing insurance claims and, of course, deciding litigation prospects, is hardly even considered at the time of the accident.
As is well known in the art, there have been a plethora of first aid emergency kits commercially available for storing in an automobile trunk or glove compartment. Such kits, however, have been designed to help render aid for routine cuts and bruises and to place warning devices like emergency cones and flares on the road, especially at night time. Emergency kits frequently provide a flashlight and perhaps even some form of instructions. But these first aid and emergency kits routinely are parked in a trunk for an indefinite duration and such time-dependant devices as battery-operated flashlights are non-functional when suddenly called into service.
There have been several improvements in the art to provide visual recording devices and the like which combine such functions as camera, tape recorder, radio, flashlight, etc. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,033, Takahashi et at. teach a combination camera and flashlight for recording visual information. This device is particularly useful for police and security operation, but is cumbersome for documentation purposes at the scene of an automobile accident and the like. As another example, Wheelan, in U.K. Patent Application G.B. 2,252,836, teaches a torch and camera assembly also suitable for use in security situations. Indeed, the Wheelan assembly may include a visible laser configured such that a beam thereof impinges upon a portion of the area to which the camera lens is directed.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,869, Woolley discloses an ornamental design for a combined radio, tape recorder, binoculars, camera, clock, calculator, compass, and flashlight. While this device could be strapped about the neck of an accident victim or bystander, it appears to be too bulky and heavy to be suitable for documenting an automobile accident and the like, wherein the exigent circumstances thereof require devices which are effective but must be nonintrusive and lightweight. As yet another example of improvements in the art, Lopez, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,098, teaches a casing for a camera having an articulated cabinet for a radio receiver and camera. Again, while providing a convenient device for combining recording visual information, and listening to audio information, the Lopez device would not be suitable for documenting motor vehicle accidents and the like.
An important aspect of devices intended for use for documenting motor vehicle accidents is that battery-powered components thereof must be operational when suddenly called into service. Such components as batteries and film are susceptible to deterioration due to extreme temperature conditions and other environmental conditions such as smoke and water. Accordingly, it is disadvantage of the prior art that there appears to be a paucity of means and methods for tracking such time-sensitive devices to prevent or minimize operational malfunctions when needed.
Of course, there have been several computerized systems taught in the art that keep track of automobile accidents, insurance claims, and the like. For example, Doyle et at., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,611, teach an insurance administration system with means to allow an employer to communicate employee status data to centralized storage means. This system provides current information to health care service providers pertinent to patient coverage, including the identity of patients covered and services provided. As another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,859, Carbone et al., disclose an electronic estimating system for substantiating estimates of accident damage. This system also provides for online archiving of accident damage estimates.
While, as hereinbefore exemplified, practitioners in the art have attempted to improve the means for capturing visual information by use of combination camera and flashlight devices, and have provided computer systems for tracking insurance-related information and the like, there has been less effort expended to coordinate the components available to document motor vehicle accidents. It would thus be advantageous to provide a method and means for conveniently and comprehensively documenting an automobile accident scene wherein each and every component thereof is coordinated and fully functional period.
Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and improved means and techniques are provided which are useful for thoroughly and reliably documenting automobile accidents and the like.